


Unwind

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 5.Only I couldn't bring myself to write any of the prompts for day five so it's cuddly Sekai inspired by Dear Happiness and the new pics from it, especially bythisandthis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally took a 13 hours nap last night and thus woke up only this morning, so this is late.  
> Not beta read. Like I finished writing this at 1 am on a work night and read through it before posting. Please poke me with big mistakes. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

“You’re so boring,” Sehun says, flopping onto the wooden deck of their beach hut, water still clinging to his lashes. His skin’s gotten golden since they checked in, glowing. He looks like he belongs here, on the beach, with his long almost white hair, broad shoulders, and his never ending energy. Jongin doesn't bother hiding that he’s looking. 

“Yet you’ve been dating me for years,” he says at last when Sehun sits back up, leaning back on his palms. 

“Well, I guess I keep hoping one day you’ll get other hobbies than sleeping and reading. Jongin, we’re on a beach,” Sehun replies, throwing his hand towards the beautiful blue of the ocean and the white sand. “You looks like an Adonis, how are you such a lazy bum?” 

“I went swimming this morning,” Jongin protests, but he’s laughing already at the way Sehun rolls his eyes. He’s also pleased about the compliment, but he can kiss Sehun for that later. 

“We saved up for this week for ages, got a beach hut and all. I have been planning since last Christmas and all you do is sleep and read.” 

“You are supposed to rest on vacation, you know,” Jongin counters. He puts his books down onto his lap though and trails his finger over Sehun’s collarbone and down his chest, following another drop of seawater. Sehun’s eyes narrow. 

“You can rest _actively_ ,” he argues anyway, like they haven’t been doing just that. They’ve explored the town they’re staying close by, went kayaking in the mountain river, and rented a motor boat. Sehun’s been paddle boarding and joining a game of beach volleyball every day, even managing to drag Jongin to try both _and_ he’s been taking scuba diving lessons. Sehun is a traveler, and he wants to try a different local restaurant every evening and see a different sunset every night. Jongin loves him for that, too, and appreciates that he gets to tag along, but he can’t argue that he enjoys lying in the shade with a good book that sometimes slips down his face when he dozes off, just as much. 

“Just keep still for a little while,” he says to Sehun now that Sehun’s just quietly watching Jongin’s fingers tracing the waistband of his swim shorts. “Let’s take a nap in the hammock.” 

Jongin knows he’s playing dirty, because he really does only want to sleep for a bit and Sehun won’t like it, but he also knows he’s won when Sehun flips the quickly drying hair out of his eyes and shakes his head.

“Let me grab us some t-shirts,” he says, and Jongin smiles at him. 

They do make out a little because there’s really no one around and the hammock’s shaded enough to feel almost private, but then Jongin presses Sehun’s head into his chest and mutters _“naaaaaaaaaaap”_ and Sehun stays still enough for Jongin to fall asleep. When he wakes up, he chuckles because Sehun’s now asleep too and drooling a bit into Jongin’s chest. Jongin only runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair, gently. Sehun won’t stop just doing things until he’s made to, but this is nice too, and Jongin knows Sehun’s been running himself haggard the weeks before vacation so they could even leave the city. He needs these naps just as much as Jongin. Sehun slowly wakes up though and Jongin smiles at him. 

“Ready to go now?” he asks, and Sehun blinks at him, still a bit of sleep in his eyes. 

“Ready to go where?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jongin says giddily. 

 

Sehun laughs and woots and screams the entire time the buggy he’s in speeds through the jungle, completely free. Thankfully he can’t see Jongin clinging for his life in his own. The buggies are surprisingly fast and there’s mud everywhere, including in their eyes and Jongin’s ears too, but it is amazing fun. 

When their rides are over, the moment they get out of the buggies, Sehun starts chattering about it, describing every bump and jump. He bumps fists with his driver and then swings his arm around Jongin’s shoulders, getting even more mud over both of them on the way to the water tap where they can clean up a bit. 

“I can’t believe you’ve booked this. I didn’t even think of it and it was so much fun,” he’s saying, and Jongin thinks he’s clinging a bit, but he knows that’s a thank you. 

“And we even came out of it alive,” he says, and Sehun laughs. 

“You _were_ awfully quiet,” he teases. Jongin loves to see him like this, lit up and happy, a completely different Sehun from the one that comes to pick him up from the dance studio after a long day of pouring over excel spreadsheets at his job. Sehun’s tie is always impeccable even at the end of the day, but his brow is often furrowed and his mouth tight. Like this, here, stripping out of his impractically white shirt (Jongin refused to tell him where they were going so he’s to blame for it) and talking a mile a minute, he’s so much happier, feels as young as he really is, all the weight off his shoulders. 

“I’m glad you loved it,” Jongin just says, really wanting to kiss him. No one would mind here, he’s pretty sure of it, but still … 

Sehun catches him off guard, leaning forward, a hand in Jongin's hair and a firm press of lips. His tongue only flicks across Jongin's bottom lip, a promise, and then he’s pulling back. “Clean up,” he says, his voice a little rough and quiet, and Jongin follows. 

With their shirts ruined, they’re both left in identical tank tops when they climb into the resort jeep that was part of the whole buggy adventure package. It’s taken them up into the hills and will take them back now. The driver smiles at them in the rear view mirror then starts the car, slowly making it go down the dirt road. 

Jongin sighs a little, because he’s tired now again, despite the earlier nap. The adrenaline has worn off and he can’t wait to be back in the hut, to maybe take a long hot bath. Sehun turns to look at him, and Jongin feels Sehun’s hand massage his thigh before it settles on it, holding on. Sehun shrugs his shoulder, in invitation, and Jongin can’t resist. He slides down his seat a bit and his head drops down onto Sehun’s shoulder. He catches Sehun smiling a bit before his face evens out in a content expression. 

“Thank you for this,” he mutters, “really. I know I always drag you places.” 

“I like to be dragged,” Jongin says even if they both know it. He covers Sehun’s hand on his thigh with his own, lacing their fingers, and closes his eyes, relaxed and feeling a bit boneless like this despite the bumpy ride. 

“I love you,” he mutters, and Sehun turns and kisses his hair. Jongin smiles and accidentally naps for the rest of the ride.


	2. In paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober  
> Day 16 - Sixty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again one day behind. Hopefully I will manage to catch up.  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Sehun takes his time in the outside shower, enjoying the feeling of fresh air on his wet skin, the sound of the ocean breaking even through the sound of the water pelting down his body. Tomorrow is their last full day here, and he can’t imagine going back to his boring job and stuffy traffic of Seoul. He likes the city, really, but a week in a paradise like this resort in Fiji, and he almost forgets why. He sighs and turns off the shower, drying his hair and body before wrapping himself in a fluffy bathrobe. He brushes his teeth and walks back into their bedroom. 

“That was a long shower,” Jongin notes when he hears him, not really lifting his eyes from his book. He’s already all cleaned up, lying on the bed the other way around, his feet having kicked their pillows into a disarray. He’s only wearing pajama bottoms and that must be like the third book he’s finishing up. He looks so good and relaxed, long body stretched out on the sheets, his skin inviting and glowing under the low bedroom light. Sehun knows it’s soft because Jongin makes them apply after sun lotion religiously every day. 

“It’s too good out there.” Sehun says. He sits by Jongin’s head, runs his hand through his hair then falls back onto his back when Jongin just continues reading. “You’re going to ruin your eyes in this light.” 

“I was going to turn around, but then I started reading …” he trails off, and Sehun chuckles. Jongin must be no more than five pages to the end of the book now, and Sehun knows how he is, how engrossed he gets. He figures he’s just going to wait for Jongin to finish reading, lying here like this, cool sheets under his back and watching the ceiling fan spin slowly. His mind wanders to home and work though, yet again, and he groans. 

Jongin only glances at him but then goes back to his book when Sehun says nothing. He is kicking his legs up again, heels occasionally hitting his butt. Sehun chuckles, runs his fingers down Jongin’s muscly calf, closes them over the ankle that’s given Jongin so much trouble last year. It’s all better now; Jongin’s worked so hard to strengthen tendons and muscles around it, and Sehun’s so relieved and proud. Jongin’s legs still, and Sehun rubs his palm over the other one too, over the calf and up the backside of Jongin’s thigh. The muscles twitch a little under his touch and Sehun giggles. Jongin has really nice and long legs. Sehun loves them the most when they are wrapped around him. He leans over and kisses the underside of Jongin’s knee. He knows that it tickles. Jongin whines and Sehun has forgotten he wanted to let him finish his book. He blows on the skin and mouths up Jongin’s thigh again, tasting the skin. 

“Sehunnie,” Jongin says, and when Sehun pulls away and looks up his body, Jongin’s book is lying face down underneath his palms and he’s turning on his side to look at Sehun, eyes wide. 

“Ugh, sorry,” Sehun mutters and shifts so he can bury his face into Jongin’s stomach. He sucks a patch of skin into his mouth there then, as Jongin squirms. He has one of his hands in Sehun’s hair, scratching lightly and Sehun just groans. “I just don’t want to go back home.” Most of all he doesn’t want to think about it. Jongin is a great distraction, but Jongin’s been reading. “Finish the book. I’ll just stay here until you do.” 

“Hmm,” Jongin hums, a bit hesitant. “We’re not leaving yet,” he says, soothing, his hand massaging Sehun’s scalp now. 

“I know. Just, finish the book. I can behave,” Sehun murmurs into Jongin’s stomach. It’s a nice stomach, firm, small ridges of abs, tiny belly button, smooth skin. Sehun can stay still a bit longer with his face pressed into it. Jongin laughs and Sehun can feel the rumble of it like this. 

“Fine,” Jongin says, but he doesn’t sound like he believes Sehun. Still, Sehun tries his best. He takes deep breaths, but he knows his exhales tickle Jongin because he squirms a little almost every time. Sehun thinks at least ten minutes pass, but maybe it’s less, before he gives up and licks around Jongin’s belly button that is right _there_. Jongin’s hand has never left his hair and now it tightens. Sehun hums, and scrapes his teeth across the suddenly flexing abs. Jongin’s fingers tug a little at Sehun’s hair, but he’s not made to move away, so Sehun noses a bit lower down Jongin’s stomach and suck a hickey into his underbelly, pulling his shorts down a bit so the place is hidden when they’re on the beach tomorrow, a secret. 

The book falls down the bed with a resounding thud as he works on making the skin red then maybe a bit purple. 

“Done,” Jongin heaves, and Sehun finds himself laughing. But then Jongin shifts a bit, and Sehun’s chin bumps against his cock, already hard. 

“Oh,” he mutters, but he can’t hide he’s pleased. 

“Behave my ass,” Jongin groans. Sehun can’t help it but laugh more, though he’s still doing so into Jongin’s stomach. 

“Move up a bit,” Jongin huffs a little, now pulling hard on Sehun’s hair. Sehun goes, scooting so his legs don’t dangle of the bed. He expects Jongin to turn around and join him, maybe pout at him a bit before kissing him, but Jongin only flops fully onto his back and reaches for the knot on Sehun’s bathrobe, undoing it and opening the bathrobe further. 

“I can’t believe you got me hard while I read the saddest ending of the book ever,” he murmurs, but he doesn’t sound too mad about it. 

“At least you didn’t cry, right?” Sehun replies, leaning away and searching for Jongin’s face. Jongin’s cheeks are a bit flushed, and he only shakes his head. 

“Now, that would be weird,” he only says, and pinches Sehun’s inner thigh. 

“Hey,” Sehun protests, but then Jongin reaches with the same hand and pinches Sehun’s nipple too. 

“So, are you going to continue, now that you have my full attention?” Jongin asks, and Sehun feels the back of his neck burn. Jongin drags his hand down his body, clutching at his thigh. “Come like this,” he suggests, pulling at it, and Sehun understands, swinging his leg over Jongin’s torso. He finds himself with his mouth very close to Jongin’s cock, tucked inside his pajamas, and Sehun’s very aware that his own cock is right there, bumping into Jongin’s chin. It was mostly soft, just moments ago, but now he can feel the familiar pull of pleasure in his gut. 

“Well, uhm fuck, okay,” he says and Jongin chuckles. Sehun can’t see his face like this, not really, as he holds himself up above him, but he can feel Jongin turning his face to the side, laughing into the skin just above Sehun’s knee. 

“Now you get flustered,” he gets out, but then he runs his hands down the back of Sehun’s thighs and quiets. “We can do something else,” he murmurs, serious, and Sehun shakes his head violently. 

“No,” he gets out, and his hands scramble to pull Jongin's pajamas down. Jongin shifts, lifts his hips a little to help, and now Sehun’s face is right in his groin and oh, oh. 

“Good,” Jongin just says and he touches Sehun’s cock for the first time, slowly closing his fingers around it and sliding them down its length. 

Sehun only mimics him as Jongin’s hips fall back onto the bed. He braces himself better on one elbow and on his knees above Jongin so he can grip Joning’s cock better. Jongin sighs and runs his fingers around Sehun’s balls and back over his rim. That makes Sehun moan and Jongin’s hips jerk a little. Sehun wants to taste his cock, but he also wants to touch more of Jongin, so he kisses across his underbelly again and massages his thigh, kisses the inner side of it too as Jongin bends his legs and frames Sehun’s head with them. It’s hard though, to ignore Jongin’s beautiful full cock when Jongin’s much more straightforward, pulling Sehun off with deft fingers, massaging his ass with his other hand. He is at an unfair advantage with both of his hands free, Sehun thinks as he leaves another hickey on Jongin’s hip. 

Jongin hisses, and he uses the hand that is not on Sehun’s cock to scrape across Sehun’s stomach and around his nipple again. 

“Sehun,” he only murmurs, and then he twists Sehun’s nipple almost painfully. Sehun shudders, arching, head thrown head. “Not the effect I hoped for,” Jongin chuckles, but it’s breathy, and ragged. He rubs over the nipple more gently, and Sehun tries to calm down. 

“Okay, fine, yeah,” he mutters, and bows his head down again. He licks a fat stripe up Jongin’s cock, and Jongin rewards him with a hard tug to his own cock and another twist to his nipple. Sehun moans and laps over the crown of Jongin’s cock. 

“Yes,” Jongin breathes, and his own hand slows down on Sehun’s cock, his mouth turned into the skin of Sehun’s thigh next to his head again. Sehun doesn't mind, for now, sucking Jongin’s balls into his mouth next, mouthing at his cock again. Jongin twitches under him a little and Sehun uses his hand to guide Jongin’s cock fully into his mouth. “Fuck yes,” Jongin moans again, and his free hand moves down Sehun’s back, presses at him a little. 

Sehun tries to move as Jongin wants him to, but it’s hard with him concentrating on the taste of Jongin’s cock on his tongue, on taking him in, slowly inch by inch. Jongin moans and Sehun’s entire body shivers because now he realizes what’s going on, as he ends up arched, his chest almost pressed into Jongin’s stomach, ass jutting up just like Jongin wanted it. Jongin’s mouth is behind Sehun’s balls, both of his hands spreading Sehun’s ass cheeks wider. Sehun groans, Jongin’s cock twitching in his mouth, and Jongin licks over Sehun’s ass crack. 

Sehun’s mouth is full of cock, so he can’t swear. He only bobs his head clumsily, gripping Jongin’s cock, his forehand pushing his hip down as Jongin continues to lick over his puckered rim. It’s hard to breathe and then one of Jongin’s hands goes to play with Sehun’s balls. It gets to be too much so Sehun pushes himself up, lets Jongin fall from his mouth. 

“Jongin, I … Jongin,” he murmurs, and Jongin shifts, lets go of Sehun too. 

“You alright,” he asks, running his palm soothingly over Sehun’s lower back. 

“Yeah, just,” Sehun doesn’t think he can stay crouched like this for much longer, and he was just about to sit on Jongin’s face. But it’s hard to make words now, so he just shuffles, presses his toes better into the mattress. 

Jongin seems to understand, his hand returning to stroke Sehun’s cock, only much slower this time. It’s leaking now, just like Jongin’s, and Sehun sighs and gives the base of Jongin's cock a kiss for Jongin understanding. Jongin only shifts his hips, and Sehun goes back to sucking at the head of Jongin’s cock. Jongin moans and Sehun starts bobbing his head again. 

“You too,” Jongin moans then and Sehun feels his lips brush his cock. If Jongin wanted him moaning around his cock, it’s working. He’s clumsy like this, maybe a bit more teeth than Jongin likes, but Jongin hums appreciatively, pushes his hips up a little and opens his mouth around Sehun’s cock. He’s only mouthing over the tip of it, and they’re both moaning, and Sehun wants more, more of Jongin’s cock in his mouth and more of Jongin’s mouth on his own. He dips his head lower and Jongin, as if knowing, presses a palm over his lower back, Sehun’s hips sinking. 

They move in startling sync, especially with how muddled Sehun’s mind is, how much the pleasure in him is building and how little he can breathe. He thinks he’d like to see it, Jongin taking his cock like that, just lying there, nails digging into Sehun’s ass. But then he also really wants to take Jonign in all the way, wants to press his nose into the skin at the base of Jongin's cock, he wants it all. His hands are shaking though, badly, and he thinks his knees are going to give away soon, and he whines, almost chokes and pulls away again. 

“I can’t,” he gasps, catching his breath. “Fuck,”

Jongin groans, hips thrusting up into nothing. 

“Okay, okay. Come like this,” he’s murmuring. His hands are still so soothing as he holds Sehun’s hips and tilts them. Sehun understands, moving to lie on his side. He lifts one knee up and Jongin does the same, and that is so much better. 

Sehun takes Jongin’s dick in much easier now, moving more freely and letting Jongin thrust into his mouth a little. Jongin slips one hand under Sehun’s thing and leans his head on it, only layers kittenish licks down Sehun’s cock and rubs at the head of it. It’s enough though, perfect, so Sehun doesn’t choke on Jongin’s cock and his own moans, enough to drive him crazy. He bops his head faster and slips his hand between Jongin’s legs. It’s easy to push his fingers between Jongin’s ass cheeks. Jongin’s breath hitches and Sehun doesn't stop, pushing one dry finger into Jongin, just to the first knuckle. 

Jongin’s body spazzes. He moans loudly and comes, almost right away, into Sehun’s mouth. He shivers, and Sehun lets him ride it out, swallowing and sucking at his cock until Jongin’s dry. He licks the cock clean and sighs. Jongin’s breathing is ragged against his own cock. Then Jongin shifts a little so he can take the head of it into his mouth again and suck. Sehun’s close, so close, and now that Joning’s come, the want builds even faster. His hips jerk, a barely controlled motion, while Jongin hums around his cock and Jongin’s hand finds Sehun’s nipple again, the one he’s been teasing earlier, then twists and rubs at it. Jongin’s other hand teases his balls from around Sehun’s thigh, squeezes them a little, and Sehun finally comes too, on a long whine. He gets come over Jongin’s lips and cheek and actually kind of gets to watch, one hand in Jongin’s hair. It’s hot, so hot, and the muscles in his underbelly spasm before he goes lax and slumps down onto the pillows. 

“Fuck,” he only mutters, and Jongin laughs into his thigh. 

“Yeah, it was hot,” he says, kissing Sehun’s leg. He pats Sehun’s cock affectionately, and that makes Sehun laugh too, too hard. 

“God, come here,” he rasps in between peels of laughter, and Jongin finally twists on the bed to face Sehun. Sehun grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him down, licks over his jaw and lips to clean him, then kisses him deeply. Jongin clutches to him, still not breathing evenly, letting Sehun bite and lick at his lips, slide their tongues together wetly. 

“Sorry for ruining the end of your book,” Sehun murmurs against Jongin’s mouth at last. Jongin smiles, presses their foreheads together. 

“I’ll live,” he says, and kisses Sehun again. They giggle against each other’s mouth, and settle down into the blankets, tangled. Jongin doesn’t stop leaving little kisses, dropping attentive touches all over Sehun’s body. He’s persistent, and it’s like saying ‘I’m paying attention now’ without words, and Sehun mewls and clings and fights sleep for as long as he can, completely satisfied and thinking of nothing but Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
